Taking a Stand
by Master-Magician
Summary: "Come on." Evie led Carlos and Dude from the room. Even if their plan succeeded and villainy returned to Aurodon, she wasn't going to let Cruella take Carlos back. Even if she had to shatter her own magic mirror into millions of pieces, Cruella was not getting Carlos. Evie would die first.


**This one is not all that good I noticed, but I wanted to do something with the sibling relationship that they hinted in the prequel book. I suppose this could also be taken as Carlos/Evie but I was going for more brother and sister here.**

 **I have other ideas I'm working on but I wanted to get something out so I could get it off my mind. If anyone has ideas or prompts they'd like I'm all ears.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"As you know this Sunday is family day at Aurodon Prep, and because your parents can't be here due to uhh... distance, we've arranged for a special treat." Fairy Godmother seemed especially chipper today Evie noticed. The older fairy practically skipped up to the television in the front of the tiny classroom.

She couldn't have been more shocked to see Maleficent's face appear when the Fairy godmother turned on the device.

"I don't see anything nor do I hear." The horned fairy looked all over the screen in confusion. Only after she leaned back did Evie see that she wasn't alone. Even from across the room she could see her mother the Evil Queen, Cruella, and Jafar all gathered around the tiny screen.

"Kids!"

The four teens from the isle shared a look before moving to step up to the TV. More than a few in hesitation now that they could all see who was visible.

"I hate electronical..." Maleficent trailed off as she and the other villains tried to get the device to work from their end. Were Evie not still somewhat scared of Mal's mother, she might have giggled at the "mistress of evil" being unable to figure out a webcam.

Mal being who she is showed little fear and moved up first, Evie trailing behind her slightly. Jay stood opposite of the two girls. Carlos somewhat hiding behind Fairy Godmother was not missed by Evie. Without thinking, Evie shifted her position so that she was standing at his side on Mal's left instead of right.

"Evie! It's mommy!" As soon as the screen began working from their end, Evil Queen practically squealed upon seeing her daughter. The blue haired girl's only answer was a shy wave. "Look how beautiful, you know what they say, the poisoned apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Don't you mean the weeds?" Maleficent quipped from the center of the assembled villains.

"Ooh who's the old bat?" Cruella was next, of course she didn't mention her son, something Evie was secretly thankful for. Instead choosing to insult the woman in front of the teens.

"This is Fairy Godmother." Mal introduced her before the fairy had a chance to respond.

"Still doing tricks with eggplants?" Maleficent sneered.

"I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage!" Fairy Godmother defended herself.

"You really couldn't give Cinderella til one a.m.? I mean, really, the hamsters have to be back on their little wheels?" Maleficent was not finished mocking the Fairy Godmother.

"They were mice! They were not..." At this Fairy Godmother turned to the teens to further explain herself but Mal gently ushered her away from the screen.

"Hi mom." Once Fairy Godmother was out of the way, Mal took her place.

"Mal!" Maleficent snapped the moment the words were past the purple haired teen's lips. The girl rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. Evie would have thought it would take longer for her to get exasperated with her mother but this was Maleficent after all.

"I missed you." Maleficent obviously forced the words out, along with a soft knock to the head from Evie's mother behind her.

"You children are never far from our thoughts." Jafar spoke up for the first time with a big smile. Evie, and the others most likely too, knew better. They had all seen that smile before, it was the same fake one Jafar used when he tried selling something he knew was broken or junk.

"How long must mommy wait to see you?" The tone is Maleficent's voice was so sickeningly sweet, and fake, Evie felt the urge to vomit at the sound of it.

The daughter of the Evil Queen tuned out most of the conversation. Maleficent was trying to slyly find out when they would be able to get the wand so she could be ready. Friday during the coronation, no they couldn't get it any sooner. She didn't need to say it out loud to know how deep in hot water they would be if they screwed this up.

Evie really wished they could get this over with. She had taken for granted how nice it was to be away from their villainous parents for a time. Hopefully this would be over soon before Cruella noticed...

"Carlos!" Evie bristled when Cruella shot forward, her countenance filling the screen now. So much for the former fashionista not spotting Carlos. "Is that a dog?"

Jay shut his eyes and had to suppress his growl. Just like her, he knew this was coming, he probably tried to stand at least partway in front of the younger teen so his mom couldn't see him.

There was no thought in Evie's next actions. Moving right beside Carlos, Evie took his hand in hers and squeezed softly. She didn't care if all the combined villains scolded her for the unevil action. She refused to let Carlos think he was alone facing his mother. She would have done the same were Cruella two steps away instead on the Isle of the Lost.

Were Evie a slightly more emotional person, she would probably be yelling at Cruella herself. She knew Jay had to constantly restrain himself. Say what you want about the son of Jafar but he had self control like no other. Even if he chose not to use it a lot of the time.

Carlos without question had been the worst off of their group. Sure Jay had been a perpetual disappointment, Mal too for that matter, but his father hadn't been outright vicious to him. Jafar at least saw Jay more like a valuable employee. Evie had little problems from her mother except trying to live up to her impossibly high standards of beauty but even then blue haired teen would admit that it wasn't so bad. She certainly had it a lot better off than most kids on the isle.

Forced to sleep in a tiny closet, valued as no more than a servant. Not even having a real blanket and pillow until Evie gave him one. Carlos wasn't even treated like family in Hell House. In fact, if Carlos didn't share some facial features of his mother, Evie would have thought that Carlos wasn't even Cruella's child.

Transferring to Aurodon was probably the best thing to ever happen to the boy. Second only to being given his first quilt by Evie, she would never forget the look in his eyes when he gave it to her. She might have even gotten a hug if such actions were not all but forbidden on the isle.

Of course Cruella then had to make a comment about Dude being the perfect size for earmuffs. Evie didn't try to hide her wince at that one. Dude was like Carlos' best friend, the boy and dog were inseparable. The teachers even let him bring the dog to every class because Carlos always did better when in Dude's presence.

Evie easily saw how more outgoing and confident Carlos had become since befriending Dude. Whereas before, Carlos had been the quiet nerd in school, nervous about being near other people and often avoiding them altogether.

Insulting Dude like that was not something Evie was going to just ignore.

She couldn't.

Maybe it was being so far away from the isle of the lost, maybe it was the other island teens flanking him, or perhaps it was simply having Dude is his arms. Evie even entertained the idea that it was her hand holding his that sparked such courage. Whatever the cause had been apparently Carlos wasn't going to just take the comment either.

"He's the perfect size for a pet!" Evie was seconds from a response when Carlos all but shoved Jay and Mal out of the way. While he did so, he never released Evie's hand, if anything he gripped tighter. Evie wasn't going to complain either when she was dragged forward by Carlos' movement.

Cruella was completely taken aback at the defiance of her son's voice. Mal's jaw dropped at the declaration while Jay stared on dumbfounded at the teens newfound nerve.

Evie said nothing, she didn't need to. But she did allow a proud smile to grace her lips. Never before had she seen Carlos stand up to his mother in such a way.

"This dog loves me, and I love him." Carlos pressed his verbal assault on Cruella without mercy. Then came the final blow. "And FYI, your dog is stuffed! So give it a rest!"

Cruella visibly recoiled as her son finished.

Carlos stepped back as Jay placed a hand on the teen's back. Evie meanwhile had moved her hand from his to wrap an arm around his waist. He was shaking but Evie only noticed it because of her proximity. The way he practically melted into her and Jay's touch spoke volumes about the support he needed.

Mal didn't touch Carlos, the half fairy was not one for physical contact. She did move so that her lithe body shielded him. This was her way of helping and showing she was supporting them without actually saying it.

"Oh oh oh, burn!" Jafar burst out laughing at Cruella's distress.

"Oh why don't you go sell a toaster you two bit salesman!" Cruella countered.

"People who talk to stuffed animals shouldn't throw stones!"

"Ooh well people who sell coasters shouldn't use mixed metaphors!"

The villains quickly degenerated into a childlike squabble. None of them, not even Maleficent, noticed the way Jay and Evie held on to Carlos.

Jay finally couldn't take it anymore, he slammed the end call button.

"I'm... I'm so sorry." Fairy Godmother was a little perturbed. Evie couldn't find it in her heart to be upset with the older fairy. She had just been trying to do something nice for them. Not her fault their parents cared more for vengeance and themselves than their own children.

"Thanks for the special treat." Jay gave Fairy Godmother a tight lipped smile.

As they filed out of the room, Evie hung back with a still shaking Carlos. Seeing him like this tugged at her heartstrings.

While the younger teen was putting his things back into his backpack, Evie walked up behind him. Without hesitation, she wrapped her slender arms around the boy. Carlos went rigid for a moment before he relaxed into the embrace.

"Evie?" Carlos spoke for the first time since his chastisement of Cruella.

"Shh. It's alright." Evie whispered just as quiet while she held him close. Only then did it occur to her. Carlos had never received a hug in his life. The others were likely in the same boat but they were not like him. They didn't need it but Carlos was starved for any physical affection.

If it was possible, Evie's heart broke a little more at the thought of his childhood. No one deserved to live like that.

"Come on." Evie led Carlos and Dude from the room. Even if their plan succeeded and villainy returned to Aurodon, she wasn't going to let Cruella take Carlos back. Even if she had to shatter her own magic mirror into millions of pieces, Cruella was not getting Carlos.

Evie would die first.

* * *

 **This sounded a lot better in my head, eh oh well. I'm still trying to figure out that darker story I had an idea for but that's not going so well. I might do a follow up to this one but I don't know.  
**

 **Let me know what you all think.**


End file.
